


Exam Stress

by stonerbella (LilLesbianLauren)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/stonerbella
Summary: A super short lil exam stress drabble
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Exam Stress

Bella woke to the feeling of a cold hand gently running through her hair. “Ugh. Again?” It was the third time this week she had fallen asleep on her pile of notes. Rosalie’s musical laughter filled the previously quiet room. “You lasted an hour longer than last night if that makes you feel any better.” Bella sighed as she took inventory of the damage her drooling had done to her notes this time. It was not looking great. “You know you can just use mine. I’ve been taking high school exams for longer than you’ve been alive.”

“And for the last time, no thank you. I want to do this the normal way. Without cheating.”

“That’s what this is about?” Rosalie sat on the desk Bella was working on. “What do you think Mike is doing right now? How about Tyler? They’re all sitting at their houses studying with their girlfriends. And I can almost guarantee you they’re using their girlfriends notes to do it. You’re so concerted with having everything be normal that you’re making yourself crazy. Relax. You’re normal. We’re normal.” She laughed softly. “For the most part. You need sleep. Use my notes in the morning and come to bed.” Bella was silent, her eyes fixed on the smiling blonde in front of her. After a moment she rolled her eyes, and it was then Rosalie knew she had won once again.


End file.
